Bipetidora/Galería
Galería de la espectacular Bipetidora Plantas contra Zombies BipetidoraHD-3.png|Bipetidora HD 1 BipetidoraHD.png|Bipetidora HD 2 Archivo:Cocodrilo.png|Bipetidora atacando adelante Jk.png|Bipetidora atacando atrás Bipetidora,_paquete_de_semillas.png|Paquete de semillas PC Paquete_semillas_ios.jpg|Paquete de semillas iOs Paquete_semillas_android.png|Paquete de semillas Android ImitadoraBip.png|Imitadora Bipetidora, paquete de semillas Bipetidora,_semillas_caidas.png|Bipetidora en Semillas caídas Bipetidora,_de_carton.jpg|Bipetidora de cartón BipetidoraDS.png|Bipetidora en la versión Nintendo DS Bipetidora,_jardín_zen.png|Bipetidora en el Jardín Zen Bipetidora,_al_reves.png|Bipetidora reversa en el Jardín Zen Bipetidora_parpadeando.jpg|La cabeza trasera parpadeando... BipDesbloq.jpg|Cuando se acaba de desbloquear la Bipetidora El_jugador_acaba_de_desbloquear_a_la_Bipetidora.png|Bipetidora en el nivel 4-5 del modo aventura Bipealmanaque.png|Descripción en el almanaque Plantas contra zombis Journey to the West Bipetidora_Almanaque_Journey.png|Almanaque suburbano (la descripción parece un discurso) CombiNiebla_1.png|Nivel 4-12 ComboNiebla_3.png|Nivel 4-13 Parisongo.png|Bipetidora bajo el agua, con una alga jajajaa g875dun.png|Bipetidora y Repetidora en el agua bipdesblok.png|Bipetidora desbloqueado Plants vs. Zombies 2 BipetidoraPvz2HD.png|Bipetidora HD 1 Guisantesricassbipeteodio.png|Bipetidora HD 2 BipetidoraHDRecontraHoT.png|Bipetidora HD 3 Bipetidoradisfraz1HD.png|Bipetidora disfraz HD BipeArtwork.jpg|Un Artwork de la Bipe Bipetidoraviejomapa.png|Bipetidora en el viejo mapa Alolejosdetoo.gif|Bipetidora en el Jardín Zen Bipemejorada.png|A punto de elegir (con mejora) Todas_las_lanzaguisantes_del_dia_4.jpg|Lanzaguisantes, Repetidora, Tripitidora y Bipetidora en el Salvaje oeste, día 4 BipetidoraEgipto.jpg|Bipetidora haciendo su trabajo Bipetidoraencadena.png|Bipetidoras con un solo nutriente gracias al Rábano casillero CartaBipe.jpg|Tarjeta para la zona de infinito, normal Bipe_naipe.png|Tareta para la zona de infinito, disfraz de galeras Carta2Bipe.png|Tarjeta para la zona de infinito, disfraz 1 Carta3Bipe.png|Tarjeta para la zona de infinito,con el tercer disfraz PaquetesinsolBipetidora.png|Paquete de semillas sin costo Paquetepvz2Bipetidora.png|Paquete de semilla BipeImitadora.png|Imitadora Bipetidora BipeImiMejorada.png|Imitadora Bipetidora mejorada Con_nutrientes_bipi.png|Bipetidora con nutrientes BipetidoraHOT.jpg|En la oportunidad para los disfraces Los_vestiditos.jpg|Bipetidora en la pantalla de inicio del juego Cuando_el_jugador_lo_desbloqueó.png|Bipe en medio del juego, desbloqueado BipeFantasma.png|Bipetidora cuando ha sufrido daño (aparece así cuando estás con Zanahoria Intensiva) Bipetidorascondisfraz.png|2 Bipes atacando, tienen puesto su disfraz del Frio/Calor Comprado_El_Disfraz_De_Bipetidora_Thanks.png|Esto es cuando el usuario compró el disfraz de ladrón/policía con las 10 gemas Bipe_en_el_mapa.png|Bipetidora en el nuevo mapa Los_3_disfraces.png|Los 3 disfraces de Bipetidora Bipetidora_en_el_palo_error.png|Bipetidroa cuando es mencionado en el Tronco de viaje, hay un error en el nombre de la planta. 34235.png|Bipetidoras congelados Bipe ayuda a su primito.png|Bipe ayudando a su primito Bipe en el oeste observando.png|Bipetidora deleitándose en el Salvaje Oeste bipe bajate de las escaleras.png|Bipetidora deleitándose en el Antiguo Egipto vs los zombis.png|Bipetidora atacando por las dos direcciones A donde le apunta la flechita.png|Hacia dónde le apunta la flecha??? Bipi.jpg|Bipetidora for example BipePaquete125NewAgosto.png|Paquete de semillas Salvaje Oeste BIPETIDORA Bipe_Paquete_Semillas_SalvajeOeste.png|Paquete de semillas Salvaje Oeste BIPETIDORA sin cosssssto Imitadora-Bipetidora_Paquete.png|Imitadora paquete de semillas Salvaje Oeste BIPETIDORA 1383187891187.jpg|Bipetidora Albertrolos1.png|En el día que se usaron todos los lanzaguisantes Bipetidora en el almanaq.png|Bipetidora en el almanaque suburbano Plantas contra Zombies 2 China AlmanakeChino.png|Almanaque Bipetidora en chino BipePuzzle.png|Bipetidora Puzzle|link=Bipetidora hot BipePuzzleDisfraz.png|Puzzle del disfráz de Bipetidora DisfrazBipe3.png|Bipetidora con disfraz Bipetidoradouble.jpg|Disfráz en el juego chino, galera de Frío/Calor bipe part 2.png|Bipetidora ataca bipepuzzle-sc.png|Obtienes un puzzle de Bipetidora Bipe disfraz.png|Bipetidora con nutrientes y disfraz laplantadisparacomobestia.png|Bipe ataca como loco cuando llega al nivel 4 03-15-12-85.jpg|Bipe comiendo culo de zombi vaquero gabi.png|Bipetidora actua con nutrientes a lo plastilina H.png|Bipetidoras formando una H en el patio, también una pieza de puzzle de dicha planta Bipetidora_2_59630.png|Bipetidora al nivel 2 Bipetidora_3_59630.png|Bipetidora al nivel 3 Bipetidora_4_59630.png|Bipetidora al nivel 4 Obtienes a Bipetidora.png|Obtienes a Bipetidora o aumentas su nivel NUEVO Paquete de semillas Biperidora.jpg|Nuevo paquete de semillas Bipetidora NUEVO Pieza puzzle Bipetidora.png|Nueva Pieza de puzzle Bipetidora 1416902367444.jpg|Antiguo menú de mejora de Bipetidora dog 'n' bone omg! can you believe ed facts to make your toes curl.jpg|Disfrazado Bipetidora y girasol.jpg|Girasol y Bipetidora en el trailer de Mundo Kung-Fu Plants vs Zombies Online 65-1312161416350.jpg|Modo de ataque de la Bipetidora 74_141117163838_8.jpg|Menú de la Bipetidora Bipetidora actuando contra los Zombies.png|Super Bipetidora: con nutrientes, ataca con las dos cabezas adelante y en dos filas Bipetidora con Nutrientes - PvZO.png|Bipetidora con nutriente - Foto 2 bipetidora entre los tages.png|Bipetidora entre las cartas Bipetidora esta grande para el menu.png|Bipetidora en el menú 双向豌豆射手.jpg|Bipetidora 双向豌豆射手 Biputidora vs plantas.png|Bipetidora quedó ante todas las oponentes plantas mientras los otros fueron detrrotados Bipetidora Nutrientes Animado.gif|Bipetidora atacando con Nutrientes Plantas contra Zombies Garden Warfare logro_3.jpg|Con Lanzaguisantes, derrota a 10 jugadores con la Guisantralladora en una sesión Ortos esto supuestamente iba a pasarrrr.png|Para su supuesta participación en el juego de Facebook Bipetidora en peluche.jpg|Bipetidora de peluche Categoría:Galería de las plantas Categoría:Plantas contra Zombis Categoría:Plantas masculinas Categoría:Promo Pvz1